La rébellion
by LittleRavenclaw
Summary: Neville Londubat/Hannah Abott.


(attention, les événements ne sont pas écrits dans l'ordre chronologique)

**I. Ce sont des meneurs.**

- **Ça fait déjà trois semaines !** s'énerva-t-il, parcourant le dortoir comme un animal en cage. **Quand les gens vont-ils se décider à faire quelque chose ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, exactement ?** lui demanda son camarade.  
Son accent irlandais était encore plus prononcé que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Neville se doutait vaguement que Seamus était au moins aussi énervé que lui, mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire.  
- **N'importe quoi !** explosa-t-il. **L'année a commencé il y a trois semaines, Seamus ! Combien de temps va-t-on juste rester là assis comme des idiots et les laisser nous maltraiter comme bon leur semble ? Quand quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à se rebeller contre eux** ?  
- **Je sais pas, Neville, pourquoi ne pas poser la question à Ginny quand elle sortira de l'Infirmerie ? Après tout, c'est bien pour s'être rebellée contre eux la semaine dernière qu'elle s'y est retrouvée !** hurla Seamus à son tour. **Ils en ont fait un exemple, et tout le monde est terrifié à l'idée d'être le prochain !**  
- **Harry se battrait quand même**, répliqua Neville.  
- **Harry n'est pas là, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Il a disparu, avec la moitié de l'école, et il ne reviendra pas. Alors ce qu'il ferait ou ne ferait pas n'a pas d'importance.**  
- **Bien sûr que ça en a ! Le but de l'AD était de nous entraîner à nous défendre dans le monde réel ! Si ça ne concerne pas ce qui nous arrive, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait concerner d'autre ! Harry aurait voulu que l'on se serve de ce qu'il nous a appris, Dumbledore aurait...**  
- **Dumbledore est mort**, le coupa Seamus, le ton froid. **Et Harry a disparu. Cette école n'est plus la leur.**  
- **Non, c'est la nôtre !** répliqua-t-il furieusement. **C'est à nous de nous battre pour elle ! Harry n'est plus là, Dumbledore non plus, et les professeurs n'osent rien faire, alors c'est à nous de nous battre ! Et si personne n'est prêt à se lever et à mener le combat...**  
Il s'interrompit, incertain, pendant un très court instant, mais sa détermination s'enflamma à nouveau et il insista :  
**- Si personne ne veut le faire, alors je le ferai moi-même !**  
Sa répartie désarçonna complètement Seamus.  
- **Toi ?** dit-il en évaluant Neville du regard.  
- **Oui !** répondit Neville avec conviction, sachant très bien à quoi est dû l'air sceptique de Seamus. **Neville le froussard, le faible, le maladroit ! Je mènerai la résistance si personne n'en a le courage !**  
Seamus observa son camarade durant un long moment, mais finalement, un nouvel air de respect dans les yeux, il dit :  
- **Si tu fais le premier pas, on a peut-être une chance.**

Un matin du début du mois de novembre, les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et y découvrirent, écrits dans un rouge tape-à-l'œil sur le mur derrière la table des Professeurs, les mots _«Armée de Dumbledore - recrute encore»_. Les Carrow semblaient encore plus mécontents et désagréables que d'habitude.  
Au moment où Ginny franchit la porte, ils la saisirent violemment, la traînèrent devant tout le monde, et alors Hannah sentit son cœur se serrer. Ça recommençait une nouvelle fois.  
- **Nous avons une vandale parmi nous**, railla Amycus, et Ginny se recula pour se protéger de ses postillons, un air de dégoût peint sur le visage. **Visiblement, les punitions habituelles ne fonctionnent pas, alors on devrait peut-être essayer quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui.**  
- **Vous pensez que je suis coupable ?**  
La voix de Ginny résonna clairement et fièrement.  
- **Vous avez la moindre preuve, ou maintenant vous punissez les élèves sur de simples intuitions ?**  
- **Nous ne te punissons pas pour ce crime**, grogna Amycus. **Nous te punissons parce que tu ne nous dis pas qui est le coupable. Si tu nous dis qui c'est, tu ne seras pas punie. A moins, bien sûr, que ça soit toi.**  
Une voix résonna dans la salle, et Hannah sut qui c'était avant même de voir un visage.  
- **C'était moi !**  
Seamus Finnigan. A chaque fois que quelque chose de ce genre arrivait, c'était toujours Ginny ou Neville ou Seamus, et ils passaient ensuite la nuit en retenue à cause de leur dernier coup d'éclat.  
- **Tu as déjà prouvé que tu es un menteur, Finnigan**, gronda Alecto froidement, **ainsi j'ai bien peur que ta confession ne fasse pas vraiment le poids. Maintenant, Weasley, dis-nous qui c'était, ou subis les conséquences de ton silence.**  
- **Je vous dis que c'était moi !** hurla Seamus, mais Ginny l'interrompit.  
- **Non, ce n'était pas toi, Seamus !** répliqua-t-elle.  
Alecto serra sa baguette dans sa main et Hannah et tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle savaient comment cela allait se terminer : comme cela se termine toujours.  
Et à ce moment-là, Hannah comprit alors une vérité dangereuse : la rébellion mourrait. Elle mourrait parce que tout le monde admirait Ginny, Neville et Seamus mais personne n'avait le courage de se lever et de les rejoindre. Parce qu'ils avaient tous peur, Hannah y comprit, et qu'ils avaient des raisons de l'être. Mais quand une rébellion n'est faite que de trois personnes, elles se fatiguent terriblement vite. Ils l'étaient déjà, tous les trois, mais quand ils seraient vraiment brisés, il ne resterait plus personne.  
Ginny le savait aussi, Hannah s'en rendit compte. Ginny savait à quel point leur situation était désespérée, Seamus le savait aussi même s'il ne voulait pas l'accepter, et ils avaient besoin de plus de gens qui manifesteraient cet imprudent courage des Gryffondor, à n'importe quel prix. Ils ne pouvaient pas soutenir la rébellion seuls. Ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un s'avance et mène la deuxième vague.  
Alors elle le fit.  
- **C'était moi.**  
Sa voix en choqua plus d'un dans la Grande Salle, les Carrow y comprit. Il fallut une demi-seconde à la salle pour se tourner vers elle, mais elle s'avanca, la tête haute, et sous les yeux plissés d'Amycus, elle affirma une nouvelle fois :  
- **Je l'ai fait. C'était moi.**  
- **Je te crois pas**, répliqua-t-il, et Hannah se força à hausser les épaules.  
- **C'était facile**, dit-elle. **Les plannings de vos patrouilles de nuit sont pour le moins facile à repérer. Je les ai surveillés pendant des semaines. Et cette nuit, je suis venue ici pour écrire sur le mur. Vous pouvez vérifier ma baguette, si vous le souhaitez.**  
Elle la leur tendit, le cœur battant la chamade, et durant un instant lourd et intense, toute la salle se figea, elle ne savait pas si son idée allait fonctionner ou non, si ses actions seraient suffisantes pour changer la donne et lancer une révolte, mais elle espérait, elle pria et elle refusa d'avoir l'air de douter.  
Et alors une nouvelle voix s'éleva.  
**- Elle ment.**  
La voix était douce et aigüe, mais chaque mot était clair. Luna Lovegood s'avanca et dit :  
- **Je sais qu'elle ment, parce que quand j'ai peint le mur cette nuit, je ne l'ai vue nulle part.**  
- **Tu veux dire que c'était toi ?** hurla Alector à Luna, et une nouvelle voix résonna.  
- **Non, parce que c'était moi**, dit Colin Crivey.  
- **C'était moi**, ajouta Ernie Macmillan.  
- **C'était moi**, prétendit Michael Corner, un jeune élève de Serdaigle.  
Et alors la Grande Salle s'anima de voix, se joignant toutes au chorus, réclamant le crédit pour la peinture.  
- **LA FERME !** finit par rugir Amycus, furieux et cinglant.  
Au bout du compte, Ginny fut punie par un Sortilège Doloris, devant tout le monde. Mais pendant toute la durée de son châtiment, elle regarda Hannah droit dans les yeux, et parvint même à lui sourire.

**II. Ce sont des lâcheurs**. 

**- Je laisse tomber.  
- Hannah...  
- Non Neville, vraiment. Je laisse tomber.  
- Hannah, écoute...**  
Sa voix était pleine de fatigue, et de patience forcée, avec juste ce qu'il faut de reproche, c'est ce qui finit par la faire craquer.  
- **Non, Neville. C'est toi qui va m'écouter !**  
Hannah Abbott n'était pas connue pour se fâcher très souvent, mais cette fois-ci il était tard et elle était vraiment fatiguée de faire tous ces efforts. Elle en avait assez.  
**- Ce n'est pas comme si je laissais tomber après seulement un essai ou deux ! J'ai essayé de lancer ces fichus sortilèges pendant six mois. Je n'y arrive pas, d'accord ? Et je ne veux plus essayer !**  
Il essaya tout de même de la convaincre.  
**- Hannah, tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'entrainement...**  
- **Non**, le coupa-t-elle. **L'entrainement n'y changera rien, et au fond, tu le sais autant que moi. Des enchantements ? D'accord. Un sort protecteur ? Bien sûr. Mais des maléfices ? Je ne peux pas. Ça fait six mois que je ne peux plus, pas depuis... depuis la mort de ma mère, et il vaut mieux que tu enseignes ces sorts à quelqu'un d'autre.**  
Le silence tomba aussitôt entre eux, et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait révélé bien plus de choses qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Neville laissa tomber son attitude de professeur et redevint son ami.  
**- Depuis que ta mère est morte** ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hannah ?**  
Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, ne voulait pas en parler, mais il était là, prêt à l'écouter, et finalement, elle se retrouva assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé que la Salle sur Demande leur offrait et elle lui raconta tout.  
- **Ils ont torturé ma mère avant de la tuer. Maléfices, sortilèges, tout ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit : il n'a pas voulu que je la voie ainsi, complètement détruite, ensanglantée, à peine reconnaissable. Mais c'est presque pire, parce que j'imagine. Et à chaque fois que j'essaie de jeter un maléfice, je la vois allongée devant moi, et je n'y arrive pas.**  
Elle avait débité son histoire à une allure folle et du reprendre sa respiration après son long monologue. Elle hasarda un regard dans sa direction, et si son visage rayonnait de sympathie, il ne montrait aucune pitié, ce dont elle lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante.  
**- Alors je laisse tomber, Neville. C'est une perte de temps, du mien comme du tien, et le tien est certainement trop précieux.**  
Il y eu un long silence avant qu'il ne finisse par hocher la tête.  
- **D'accord**, dit-il.

- **Je le répète, il faut que ça s'arrête !**  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il se fit tout de même entendre par Madame Pince qui lui lança un regard pleins de reproche. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule, Neville reprit plus doucement.  
- **Je leur dis de laisser tomber.**  
Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
- **Qui doit laisser tomber quoi ?** demanda-t-elle, la voix menaçante.  
- **La rébellion !**  
**- Parce que les Carrows s'en sont pris à quelqu'un qui n'est ni toi ni moi ni Seamus ? Ce n'est pas ça, qu'on voulait ?**  
**- Je voulais donner de l'espoir aux élèves de cette école et leur rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas seuls ! Je ne voulais pas que des filles de quatorze ans reçoivent cinq Doloris d'affilée pour avoir dit à Amycus Carrow que le Professeur Dumbledore était un meilleur directeur que Rogue ne le sera jamais !**  
- **J'étais fière d'elle**, répliqua Ginny. **Et elles ont supporté ces sortilèges aussi bien que n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre.**  
- **Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire !** tonna Neville, s'attirant un autre regard noir de la bibliothécaire. **Si elle ne m'avait pas suivi, si je n'avais pas...**  
- **Oh je t'en prie**, grinça Ginny. **Tu commences à ressembler à Harry.**  
Ce n'était pas un compliment.  
- **Ces gens ne se battent pas parce que tu leur as demandé, Neville. Ils se battent parce que tu leur as montrés qu'ils ont quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Ils te suivent car tu as prouvé être un meneur, mais si tu essaies d'arrêter cette rébellion, tu auras à peu près autant de résultat que les Carrow, c'est-à-dire pas le moindre ! Ils ne se battent pas pour toi, alors soit tu laisses tomber et tu les regardes souffrir, soit tu leur montres comment survivre. Ce sont tes deux seules options.**  
Et sans attendre de réponse, elle rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla.  
Neville resta seul avec ses pensées à peine quelques secondes, Hannah Abbott se glissa sur le siège vide de Ginny.  
- **J'imagine que tu nous as entendus**, dit-il sombrement.  
- **Eh bien, si vous décidez de tenir vos conversations là où tout le monde peut vous entendre, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse fuir les oreilles qui traînent.**  
Il ne sourit pas, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Alors elle reprit la parole, plus sérieuse.  
- **Elle a raison, tu sais.**  
Neville se renfrogna.  
- **J'ai lancé le mouvement.**  
- **Pitié, arrête de croire que tout vient de toi, Neville**, dit-elle dans une voix qui en disait long sur son sentiment sur la question. **Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qui se passe, quand les gens sont oppressés. Soit tout le monde s'effondre, soit quelqu'un finit par se rebeller. Mieux vaut qu'on se batte plutôt que de courber l'échine, à mon avis.**  
- **Mais ce ne sont que des enfants**, murmura-t-il, la voix bouleversée.  
- Non, répond-t-elle, la voix douce. **Plus maintenant. Les Mangemorts s'en sont assurés. Alors la seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est de veiller à ce qu'ils grandissent comme on le veut, qu'ils deviennent des adultes matures, pas des adultes brisés.**  
Le silence entre eux s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue :  
- **Je suis terrifié, Hannah.  
- Contrairement à ce que semblent croire les Gryffondor, ce n'est pas un crime.**  
- **Je ne pense pas pouvoir être celui que tout le monde ait besoin que je sois.**  
Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, attendant qu'il pose son regard sur elle.  
- **Je sais que tu peux l'être.**

**III. Ce sont des professeurs.**

**- Tiens ta baguette un peu plus haut... encore un peu... Voilà ! Comme ça !**  
C'était un jour pluvieux, déprimant, et Neville avait décidé que quitte à être coincés dans la Salle sur Demande à prétendre être des fugitifs, autant en profiter pour s'entraîner un peu, alors il se retrouva à enseigner aux plus jeunes quelques sortilèges.  
- **Bon**, dit-il à Edgar Davies et Natalie McDonald, **est-ce que vous vous êtes entrainés pour le mouvement de baguette ? Montrez-moi ça.**  
Il les observa et fit quelques petites corrections – un coup plus net ici, un trait plus assuré là.  
- **Imaginez-vous frapper quelqu'un sur la tête avec une batte**, leur dit-il avec un sourire. **Maintenant, les incantations... Vas-y en premier, Natalie. Vise-moi.**  
- **Toi ?** s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds. **Mais... et si je t'assomme ?**  
- **Eh bien... c'est un peu le but, oui**, répondit Neville avec un sourire. **Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ne sera pas la première fois, et Seamus est là pour me réanimer. Allez, vas-y.**  
La jeune étudiante de quatrième année s'agrippa fermement à sa baguette et, un air déterminé sur le visage, exécuta le bon mouvement en criant «Stupéfix !»  
Neville s'effondra au sol, stupéfixé, et quand Seamus le ranima quelques instants plus tard, Natalie était si excitée qu'elle sautillait sur place.  
- **Je l'ai fait !** chanta-t-elle. **J'ai réussi, Neville ! Je n'avais jamais rien stupéfixé avant !**  
Elle se jetta sur lui, le serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis se précipita vers ses amis en criant.  
**- Regardez ce que Neville m'a appris !**

Hannah plissa les yeux de fureur alors qu'elle regardait les Carrow ouvrir la joue d'une de ses plus jeunes camarades de maison d'un coup de baguette magique durant l'inspection de la Salle Commune pour la seule raison qu'elle avait laissé un morceau de parchemin traîner sur une table. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la fillette alors que le sang commençait à couler sur son visage. Susan Bones se précipita vers elle afin de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait.  
- **C'est bon**, dit-elle de sa voix la plus reposante. **T'en fais pas, Laura, Madame Pomfresh te soignera en un claquement de doigt.**  
- **Non**, grogna Alecto Carrow. **A quoi sert une punition si l'infirmière la soigne aussitôt. Cette fille a besoin d'une leçon, et elle ne cherchera pas à se faire soigner, c'est compris ?**  
Hannah en avait assez. La colère émanait de tout son corps quand elle s'avança à son tour vers Laura et, regardant la Mangemort dans les yeux, elle dit d'une voix forte :  
- **Regardez bien, vous tous. J'ai le sentiment que ce sort nous sera très utile dans les semaines à venir. Le plus important, c'est d'imaginer en pleine forme la partie du corps qui a été blessée et de garder cette image à l'avant de votre esprit.**  
Elle leva alors sa baguette vers la joue de la jeune fille.  
- **Episkey**, dit-elle calmement, et elle eu le plaisir de voir la peau se recoudre et redevenir comme neuve.  
- **Hannah Abbot**, dit Alecto avec une joie froide et cruelle. **Approche-toi.**  
C'est ce qu'elle fit, la tête haute et provocante.  
- **Donne-moi ta main.**  
Quand la Mangemort lui brisa le doigt, Hannah resta fièrement de marbre et ne cria pas. Et elle était encore plus fière de ses filles, plus fière que jamais, quand elles lui lancèrent un merveilleux sort de guérison à peine l'inspection terminée.

**IV. Ce sont des menteurs.**

Quand ils revinrent après les vacances de Noël, il manqua six Poufsouffle et Hannah savait qu'ils n'étaient pas la seule maison à avoir subi des pertes. Elle se sentait malade, à faire la liste de ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus, essayant de ne pas imaginer la raison de leur absence.  
- **Hannah ?**  
De retour dans la Salle Commune, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, les plus jeunes élèves venaient vers elle.  
- **Hannah ?**  
C'était une jeune fille, deuxième année, peut-être.  
- **Bethany n'est pas revenue.**  
- **Je sais, Lea**, répondit Hannah en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la fillette.  
- **Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?** demanda Lea, presque en pleurs. **Tu ne penses pas qu'ils l'ont capturée, hein ?**  
Hannah savait que la famille de Bethany était parmi les opposants au régime de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom les plus fermes et les plus causants, en dehors de l'Ordre. Hannah ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé à Bethany, mais elle pouvait très bien l'imaginer... Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.  
- **Non**, dit-elle. **Je suis sure que Bethany et sa famille sont à l'abri ailleurs. En Amérique, peut-être, ou quelque part autour de la Méditerranée. En Grèce, à se dorer sur une plage, en attendant qu'il soit plus sûr de rentrer.**  
- **Tu le penses vraiment ?** demanda la fillette, l'espoir remplaçant la crainte.  
- **Oui**, mentit Hannah, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge. **Je le pense vraiment.**

Ils étaient brisés, pleins de bleus et de sang quand vint l'heure de répit, et sans ennemi à combattre, Neville ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le professeur McGonagall était à ses côtés.  
- **Prenez quelqu'un avec vous, et ramenez nos morts à l'intérieur**, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.  
Ça lui demanda un effort considérable, mais il hocha la tête et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.  
Son esprit était détaché du travail, et il savait qu'il le paierait plus tard, mais pour le moment, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de faire ce voyage, dans le noir et les ténèbres, pour rapporter les corps de ses amis.  
Lors d'un de ses allers et retours, il trébucha, et en se retournant, il vit que c'était à cause d'une botte – un corps qu'il avait raté. Mais soudainement la botte bougea, et il entendit un gémissement et un râle, et l'espace d'un instant, son cœur s'élèva : quelqu'un est vivant !  
Mais alors il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait très bien cette voix, et il comprit que même si cette personne était encore en vie, elle ne le serait plus pour longtemps.  
Il espèrait tout de même pouvoir sauver une vie aujourd'hui, après toutes celles qu'il avait détruites, Neville s'agenouilla alors pour offrir un peu de réconfort. Et quand il vit le visage de la pauvre victime, il ne put décidément pas rester aussi détaché qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Le visage de Colin Crivey était couvert de sang et de poussière, et la mort dansait dans ses yeux quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Neville  
- **Neville**, dit-il d'une voix rauque, sa seule main encore en état de bouger avant que Neville ne la prenne dans les siennes.  
- **Je suis là, Colin.**  
- **Je... Je devais revenir...** haleta Colin. **Je devais me battre... Mais... je crois que... j'ai pas vraiment... réussi.**  
Neville sentit l'émotion se bloquer dans sa gorge pour y former une boule, mais il déglutit et tenta de la contenir.  
- **Tu as été parfait, Colin**, lui dit-il doucement.  
- **On a gagné ?** s'étrangla-t-il désespérément.  
- **Tu n'as pas entendu ?** demanda Neville, surprit, la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était pourtant forte et claire.  
- **J'ai dû... m'évanouir**, dit Colin **avant de passer un horriblement long moment à essayer de respirer correctement. Alors, on a gagné ?**  
Les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme en train de mourir devant lui, Neville dit aussi calmement que possible :  
- **Oui, Colin, on a gagné. Tu as fait pencher la balance. On te doit une sacrée chandelle.**  
Il fut récompensé d'un sourire.  
- **Je le savais... que vous seriez perdus sans... sans moi...**  
Son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge, une, deux, trois fois. Et ensuite, lentement, dans une dernière, longue expiration, il partit.  
La main de Colin toujours dans les siennes, toute l'émotion qui avait grandit en Neville s'effondra, remplacée à nouveau par du détachement, afin de ne pas être bouleversé par ses sentiments. Il regarda son tout petit corps étendu devant lui, et la seule chose à laquelle il parvint à penser, c'est à quel point il détestait cette guerre.

**V. Ce sont des protecteurs.**

Même s'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle le soit, l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et dès le moment où Arianna apparue dans le portrait de la Salle sur Demande, Neville su que la journée se finirait dans le sang. En réalité, c'est ce qu'ils avaient préparé tout au long de l'année – devenir une armée, non seulement pour se battre et survivre contre le régime des Carrow, mais aussi pour joindre les forces lancées contre Voldemort et terminer la guerre une bonne fois pour toute.  
Durant son enfance et son adolescence ou même il y a un an, Neville n'aurait jamais cru qu'il entrerait si facilement dans la peau d'un combattant, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit sans même y penser.  
Alors que les élèves les plus jeunes étaient en train d'être évacués, il se mit à chercher autre chose à faire pour préparer le château à la bataille, et c'est alors qu'il trébucha presque sur Mandy Brocklehurst, une Serdaigle du même âge que lui. Elle était assise contre un mur, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, sa respiration rapide et saccadée. Elle avait l'air sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse, et Neville s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, inquiet.  
Elle se rendit compte de sa présence après seulement quelques minutes.  
- **Neville**, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle essayait de cacher. **Je... Ça va... Je...**  
Son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge, et il put voir à quel point elle était terrifiée.  
- **Mandy**, dit-il doucement. **Mandy... Tu n'es pas obligée de rester...**  
- **Bien sûr que si**, s'exclama-t-elle avec force, se relevant maladroitement. **Trop de gens ont été renvoyés chez eux, Neville ! Trop de nos meilleurs combattants ne sont pas majeurs ! Vous avez... vous avez besoin de toutes les baguettes disponibles et je...**  
Malgré son attitude de défi, sa terreur était évidente, et Neville la regarda, émerveillé par le courage incroyable qu'il avait vu chez tant de gens cette année.  
- **Je peux y arriver.**  
Elle se parlait à elle-même bien plus qu'à lui. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait le faire.  
Il ne lui dit pas que ce n'était pas un crime d'avoir peur. Il ne lui dit pas que si elle ne pouvait pas surmonter sa peur, elle allait les gêner bien plus que les aider. Il ne lui dit pas que sa vie ne méritait pas d'être sacrifié simplement pour prouver quelque chose. A la place, il la prit par les épaules, et, aussi autoritairement que possible, il lui dit :  
- **Mandy, j'ai besoin que tu rejoignes les élèves qui se font évacuer.**  
Ses mots la blessèrent, il en était sûr. Et en même temps, un combat personnel se jouait en elle. Elle voulait rester mais ne savait pas si elle serait capable de se battre.  
- **Neville, je...**  
Il secoua la tête.  
- **J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser protester. On a besoin d'une personne solide pour accompagné les plus jeunes qui vont vers Pré-au-Lard. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'assurer que les élèves qui supportent Voldemort ne tentent rien, et on a besoin de quelqu'un pour les protéger si les Mangemorts venaient à attaquer. Je doute qu'ils le fassent, mais il est hors de question que je laisse tant d'enfants sans protection. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu veux rester et te battre, mais c'est au village que j'ai besoin de toi.**  
Elle prit quelques instants, mais finit par comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux et expira, son corps se relaxant avec soulagement. Puis elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- **Je ne te décevrai pas**, dit-elle.  
- **Je sais**, répondit-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Environ à la moitié du premier trimestre, les Carrow décidèrent de commencer chaque matinée avec des punitions publiques pour les délits commis la veille. Ça rendit Hannah malade, tous les aspects de cette décision, depuis la torture à l'humiliation publique reçue au nom de l'éducation, jusqu'aux punitions horribles que les Carrow inventaient chaque jour. Et voir que Rogue regardait ça froidement, impassible, depuis son fauteuil de directeur à la table des professeurs la rendait furieuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais cette année, elle en était arrivée à le détester, comme presque tous les élèves.  
Mais ce matin-là, elle ne pensa pas à Rogue. Elle pensa au Serdaigle de troisième année qui venait d'être condamné à recevoir dix coups de fouet magique sur le dos pour avoir été attrapé dehors après le couvre-feu, parce qu'il avait refusé de quitter le chevet de son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie.  
La table de Serdaigle était outrée et révoltée, mais elle fut rapidement contenue avec des liens magiques pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se mêler à la punition, et Hannah fulmina sur son siège à la vue du plaisir évident qui se lisait sur le visage d'Alecto Carrow alors qu'elle se préparait à donner un châtiment absolument barbare et médiéval.  
_«Elle ne devrait pas être autorisée à faire ça !»_ L'idée s'embrasa dans l'esprit de Hannah, et sans même y réfléchir, elle se mit debout sur son siège alors que Alecto Carrow levait sa baguette, Hannah jeta le plus puissant des Sortilèges de Bouclier qu'elle était capable de produire.  
Le maléfice heurta la bulle brillante qui s'était formée autour du garçon et rebondit violemment, frappant Alecto au visage. Elle hurla de douleur alors que sa joue se coupa, et Hannah ressentit une intense et brûlante satisfaction alors qu'elle se tenait là, debout devant tout le monde. Les élèves étaient pétrifiés et murmuraient entre eux. Hannah les avait tous impressionné.  
On lui jeta son premier Doloris, ce jour-là, et après cet épisode, toutes les tables à l'exception de Serpentard étaient retenues par la force quand une punition était infligée, mais la gratitude dans les yeux du gamin de Serdaigle et l'air impressionné sur le visage de Neville en valaient largement la peine.

**VI. Ils font des erreurs.**

Quand la bataille commença, Neville essaya de la faire partir avec les étudiants évacués, mais il était hors de question pour Hannah de ne pas rester. Il la supplia, la voix désespérée, et elle savait pourquoi, mais il était impensable que Hannah laisse son amour pour lui se mettre entre elle et sa décision. La guerre concernait bien plus qu'eux seuls, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être égoïstes, pas cette fois, même si elle restait pour des raisons qui l'étaient. Elle était toujours incapable de jeter un maléfice, mais son sortilège du Bouclier était le plus puissant de tout le château, et elle préférerait être maudite plutôt que de fuir et de laisser ceux qu'elle aimait tant sans la protection qu'elle pouvait leur offrir.  
Elle se détourna de lui et ordonna à trois jeunes Poufsouffle de s'enfuir vers Pré-au-Lard, loin de la bataille. Elle leur donna la même raison que Neville lui avait donnée, et elle savait que ça faisait d'elle une hypocrite, mais elle était prête à l'assumer si les trois enfants survivaient à cette nuit.

Malheureusement, l'une de ces élèves fut de retour au château alors que la bataille faisait rage. Lea, la fillette de douze ans que Hannah avait réconforté après Noël, Lea dont le Sortilège de Bouclier avait été détruit par un misérable sort de Rictusempra et dont le Stupefix n'avait jamais réussi à faire autre chose que faire reculer son adversaire de quelques pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, et quand Hannah la vit de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, elle le savait. Et pourtant, Lea tint bon, sa rage et sa peur nourrissant ses sorts. Mais quand Hannah regarda plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte que le Mangemort la traitait simplement comme un jouet.  
Et alors Lea trébucha, le Mangemort lèva sa baguette une dernière fois, et Hannah lèva la sienne elle aussi, lançant le sort du bouclier le plus puissant qu'elle pouvait vers la fillette, la lumière du sortilège du Mangemort se dirigea sur l'innocente petite fille, et l'enchantement de Hannah se referma autour d'elle juste une seconde trop tard.  
L'horrible lumière violette la frappa en pleine poitrine, elle s'effondra sur le sol aussitôt, et Hannah hurla son prénom en se précipitant vers elle, mais ça ne servait à rien : elle était arrivée trop tard.  
Elle serra le tout petit corps de Lea contre elle, le corps de cette enfant qui n'avait pas sa place au milieu d'une guerre.  
- **Au moins**, murmura-t-elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, **tu ne découvriras jamais que je t'ai menti.**

Neville n'était pas étranger à l'échec. De bien des manières, il en avait été un toute sa vie. En tout cas selon le Professeur Rogue, Drago Malefoy ou encore sa sa grand-mère. Il avait raté tellement de potions, il ne savait pas vraiment voler sur un balai et il n'avait jamais égalé son père, mais alors qu'il se tenait debout et enchaîné devant toute la Grande Salle, à regarder les Carrow torturer un pauvre gamin de Poufsouffle à cause de son dernier coup d'éclat, Neville comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé tout ce que l'échec apportait avec lui.  
Il était submergé, dévoré par la culpabilité et le dégoût. Il était censé être leur protecteur, leur meneur. Il était censé les garder à l'abri et se battre pour eux, et à la place, ils étaient blessés à cause de lui, torturés à cause de lui, et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se pourrait bien qu'ils viennent juste de le détruire, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer vivre avec lui-même après ça, après avoir écouté les hurlements et les pleurs de tous ces élèves, après avoir été forcé de les regarder se tordre de douleur alors qu'ils lui jetaient des sorts encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop vide pour crier ou sangloter ou faire autre chose que rester là, sur le sol de pierre de la Grande Salle, leurs larmes coulant silencieusement sur leur visage.  
Il porta lui-même l'enfant à l'infirmerie, quand ils en eurent terminé. Hannah était là, comme toujours, mais il ne put pas la regarder dans les yeux. Les paupières de l'enfant s'ouvrirent un peu quand Neville le posa délicatement sur un lit.  
- **Je suis tellement désolé, Michael**, murmure-t-il.  
Mais Michael remua faiblement la tête.  
- **Ne le sois pas**, dit-il. **J'étais content de le faire. Pour toi...**  
C'est alors que quelque chose se brisa véritablement en lui, et il ne put supporter de rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Il hocha la tête, une fois, puis il se retourna et s'enfuit presque en courant, essayant désespérément de ne pas craquer avant d'être loin d'ici et loin d'eux. Il ne trompa pas Hannah, pourtant, et elle l'appela, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas avant d'atteindre la Salle sur Demande, à qui il demanda un lieu sûr et protecteur.  
Et là, enfin, il craqua, seul dans cette pièce, il pleura pendant des heures avec pour cette compagnie, l'impression d'être l'échec incarné, un tel échec qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à se voir autrement.  
Soudainement, Hannah apparut.  
- **Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais**, dit-elle doucement en refermant la porte derrière elle. **Personne ne t'en veut.**  
- **Ils devraient !** cria-t-il, **parce que vraiment, c'est le coeur du problème.**  
Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle le plus possible et il poursuivit :  
- **Personne ne m'en veut, et pourtant ils devraient, Hannah. Je ne suis pas un leader, je suis censé les protéger et à la place...**  
Sa voix se brisa.  
- **Je ne peux rien faire de mal, selon eux, mais j'échoue sans arrêt ! Je les fais souffrir, je les conduis en plein dans les ennuis... Pourquoi ne m'en veulent-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne me hurlent-ils pas dessus, pourquoi ne se rallient-ils pas contre moi, pourquoi ne me prennent-ils pas à parti pour toute la souffrance vers laquelle je les ai menés cette année ?**  
Elle ne répondit pas, alors il ne lui restait plus d'autre choix que de se laisser glisser sur le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce, en murmurant :  
- **Je suis un échec, une erreur.**  
- **Arrête ça,** dit-elle violemment.  
Sa voix lui fit relever la tête. Elle semblait presque énervée, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce regard posé sur lui, parce que d'habitude elle le réservait uniquement aux Carrow.  
- **Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un échec, Neville ?**  
Comme il la regardait sans rien dire, elle poursuivit :  
- **Je suis sérieuse. Qu'as-tu échoué ? Fais-moi une liste, là, maintenant.**  
Il ne fit toujours rien d'autre que la regarder, alors elle leva un sourcil.  
- **Alors ? Si tu tiens vraiment à dire des choses pareilles à ton propos, mieux vaut avoir de quoi soutenir tes mots. Si tu n'as rien pour le prouver... ferme-la.**  
Elle était totalement sérieuse, et ça le surprit tellement qu'il ne put que faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.  
- **Les Carrow ont torturé Michael pour me punir**, dit-il**. Il est l'un de ceux que je suis censé protéger, mais il a fini à l'infirmerie à cause de moi.**  
- **Effectivement**, dit-elle. **Quoi d'autre ?**  
Il fut choqué l'espace d'un instant, parce qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre nier, à ce qu'elle essaie de le convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait d'accord avec lui.  
- **Mon idée de voler l'épée de Gryffondor a envoyé Luna et Ginny dans la forêt interdite**, dit-il.  
- **Bien. Quoi d'autre ?**  
Elle s'assit à ses côtés pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, et il fit la liste de toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites cette année et pour lesquelles il se sentait responsable, toutes ses faiblesses, toutes ses failles, tous ses doutes. Elle écouta sans juger et ne démentit pas ; elle se contenta d'en demander toujours plus. Et c'était plus cathartique que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et elle demanda encore et encore, et ce qu'il pensait être une liste interminable atteignit bientôt sa fin.  
- **Je n'ai jamais été fichu de préparer un Potion d'Oubli correcte**, dit-il.  
Elle éclata de rire, et ce son répara tout ce qui était brisé en lui. Toutes ses idées noires s'envolèrent presque instantanément. Il était de nouveau prêt à supporter tout le poids de la rébellion sur ses frêles épaules..  
- **Très bien**, dit-elle en souriant. **Y a-t-il encore quelque chose ?**  
Et il la regarda avec émerveillement, parce qu'elle avait si facilement réussi à tout régler, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait, l'impressionnait. Elle lui faisait sentir qu'il y avait, malgré tout, toujours quelque chose de bon dans ce monde.  
- **Eh bien... oui.**  
Elle le regarda, curieuse, et il poursuivit.  
- **Je m'empêche de dire des choses aux gens parce que j'ai toujours peur que ça ne soit pas le bon moment.  
- Quel genre de choses ?**  
- **Ce que je ressens pour eux. A quel point j'ai peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas tous les deux. A quel point je les admire pour leur talent et leur force et leur résolution à me tenir tête quand je me comporte comme un idiot. Je ne leur dis pas parce que j'ignore si c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. J'ai peur que dire ces choses rendent ce qui nous attend encore plus difficile.**  
- **Selon moi**, dit-elle doucement, **nous n'avons pas le luxe de se demander si oui ou non les gens veulent entendre ces choses. Nous n'avons simplement pas le temps. Demain pourrait être le jour où les Carrow décident enfin de tuer l'un d'entre nous, peu importe les conséquences, et chaque moment de bonheur que l'on pourrait avoir mais que l'on rate à cause de « et si ? » sans réponses est un moment perdu. Alors, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de te demander si oui ou non c'est le bon moment, et simplement dire les choses que tu as à dire parce que même si nos sentiments sont à sens uniques, on devrait partager l'amour que l'on éprouve tant qu'on en a encore l'occasion, parce que même ça, on peut le perdre à n'importe quel moment.**  
Il la regardait attentivement pendant qu'elle parlait, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait presque ailleurs, et il savait qu'elle pensait à sa mère, à tous leurs amis qui avaient disparu et peut-être à quelque chose d'autre. Mais quand elle eu fini, elle le regarda et dit :  
- **Bien sûr, notons que je suis la plus nulle pour suivre mon propre conseil, parce que j'ai les mêmes doutes que toi. Parce que... Et si ce garçon calme que j'ai vu grandir pour se transformer en meneur aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre que cette fille de Poufsouffle avec qui il partage une table en botanique ? Et si j'avais mal interprété tous ces instants, ces regards et ces mots silencieux ?**  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il savait qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement compris, et que c'était alors le moment. Étrangement (ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs), il n'était ni nerveux et sa voix ne trembla pas quand il dit **«Tu n'as pas mal interprété»**. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
Quand la bataille sera terminée et que la guerre aura trouvée une issue, peu importe laquelle, s'ils sont toujours là et qu'ils peuvent se projeter dans le futur, ils en parleront plus sérieusement, mais pour le moment, dans un monde qui est maléfique et compliqué, ce baiser est simple et juste, et ils ne peuvent rien demander de plus.

**VIII. Ce sont des survivants.**

Quand la bataille fut terminée, et que les premiers moments de rassemblement et de deuil furent mis en pause, tout le monde parti chercher un endroit où dormir, se laver ou se rassembler avec des amis et de la famille loin des morts, Neville resta là.  
Seul, dans la Grande Salle complètement détruite, avec juste les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat, et le prix de cette guerre chassait l'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie après que la mort de Voldemort. Oui, cette année infernale était enfin terminée, mais alors qu'il observait les dégâts causés en une nuit, que ce soit sur le château ou sur ses habitants, il savait que les choses étaient loin d'être terminées, et qu'ils vivraient tous une autre sorte d'enfer dans les prochains jours alors que la liste officielle des morts serait communiquée.  
Et quand les familles viendront chercher les corps de leurs êtres chers, il faudra qu'il y ai le moins de confusion possible, alors Neville se promèna entre les rangées de corps et mémorisa l'endroit où ils reposaient, et il leur rendit hommage, à ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour la liberté.  
Des années plus tard, Neville sera toujours capable de dire à qui posera la question où reposaient Dean Thomas, le professeur Lupin et sa femme, Anthony Goldstein, Colin Crivey, le professeur Vector, et tous les autres.  
Il y avait bien trop d'élèves parmi tous ces corps, des élèves qu'il aurait dû être évacués, des élèves qu'il aurait dû mieux entraîner, des élèves qui sont morts en partie parce que Neville était dans une pièce avec Seamus Finnigan sept mois auparavant et qu'il lui avait dit que quelqu'un devait se rebeller et faire quelque chose.  
Et pourtant, ça ne le torturait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Ils s'étaient bien battu, avec honneur, et ils en connaissaient le prix : Neville ne leur avait jamais caché que quand la bataille viendrait, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas tous. Et comparé au nombre que ça aurait pu être si Neville, Ginny et Seamus ne les avaient pas entraînés et n'en avaient pas fait partir autant... cinquante-six morts était à la fois un prix trop élevés, et un prix raisonnable. Quelque part, Neville le savait.  
**- Neville ?**  
C'était Hannah qui le trouva, sans surprise, il semblait que c'était toujours elle qui venait vers lui. Il se tourna vers elle, son visage était couvert de sueur, de poussière et de sang, ses cheveux étaient défaits de leur natte habituelle, et elle portait les marques de la bataille sur le visage et sur ses mains, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Parce qu'elle était vivante et à ses côtés.  
Elle lui tendit la main.  
- **Viens**, dit-elle. **Ils ne voudraient pas que tu restes seul à les pleurer.**  
- **Comment peut-on savoir ce qu'ils auraient voulu ?** demanda-t-il doucement.  
Elle lui sourit tristement.  
**- Parce que j'étais absolument préparée à la possibilité que j'aurais pu y rester, moi aussi. Et si j'avais été avec eux, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu restes seul à me pleurer,** répondit-t-elle simplement, et il savait que ce n'était que la vérité.  
Alors il se dirigea vers elle et l'attira conte lui. Il la serra aussi tendrement que possible.  
- **Je t'aime**, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
Elle lèva son visage vers lui et sourit.  
- **Je t'aime aussi**, répondit-t-elle affectueusement, c'était toujours aussi simple, toujours aussi juste, et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
Et ensemble, ils laissèrent les morts derrière eux et sortit au soleil, afin d'affronter ce jour nouveau qui les attendait.


End file.
